The Office Affair
by Knarly Otaku
Summary: He's a jerk. I'm a whore. He's my boss. I'm his slave. He's my drug. I'm his consumer... M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

**The Office Affair:**

written by: Knarly Narutard

Summary: He's a jerk. I'm a whore. He's my boss. I'm his slave. He's my drug. I'm his consumer.

A/N: I'm bad at summaries... So don't ask what the story is about. Just read.

* * *

_'Hey. I'm that girl in the office you never get to meet. You know the one named Sakura. Haruno Sakura?'_

As I sit in my little cubicle typing feverishly for no reason what so ever, I keep glancing at my watch every 5 minutes. I quickly scan through my emails and there it was… I bite my lower lip nervously as I look around the cramp office. All of my colleagues are too busy chatting to notice me reading an email… from my boss. You know the one that I have an affair with… Well I have a boyfriend and he's really great, but I don't know what happened.

I remember it clearly in the evening that day. I was working overtime and my boss just happened to walk by. He asked what I was doing here so late and I just shrugged. Then one moment led to another and we were kissing each other like the world depended on it. I don't know what got into me, but today is the day where I break this thing. For the sake of… my relationship with… Naruto.

I let out a sigh as I read the message I could feel the 'lustfulness' coming out of the message.

_Hey miss Haruno, I was wondering if you could meet me in the archive room. I need you to research something._

Damn. My boss should have used his secretary or something, not me. Yes, my big boss. Owner of the company called… Well I forget its name, but I'm a marketing executive here at this company… It's not all so bad it's just that I find it kind of boring.

Suddenly my work phone rang… I pick it up, only to hear my boss' low husky voice. Yes, I admit my boss is very hot, but he is a jerk... no, a bastard.

"Hey, miss Haruno," My boss greets me in a low husky voice.

"Huh?" I say in an unlady like manner.

"I would like you to meet me in the archive room, right now." My boss whispers lowly.

"What for?"

"I have something to show you."

I can feel my boss smirking on the other line.

"Fine… Whatever." I hang up and look around to make sure no one is spying on me.

I close my computer screen and slowly get up.

When I finally reach the basement of the company, I slowly turn the knob and I see my sexy- I mean jerk of a boss standing there looking at me with his dark onyx orbs. The lights are off and the only light source is coming from the hall.

"Sakura…" My boss says in this melodic yet se- weird way.

I shake my head to get all dirty thoughts out of my mind.

"What do you want from me?" I ask as I glare at my boss.

My boss walks around me and pushes the door shut, "I just wanted to see you. A lot of you."

I try not to get turned on, but I just can't seem to shake the feeling of his hands all over me. I can feel his gaze on my back… He takes a few steps forward and wraps his arms around my waist. My body has gone stiff and I can't seem to escape him. My rib cage quickly rises and falls as I feel his hot breath on my skin. I can't take anymore of this. Then, he slowly turns me to face him and captures my lips. He nibbles my bottom lip erotically to get my mouth open as we kiss. He's already pulling up my top. With one last attempt, I push him away and look at his lustful eyes.

I feel him eyeing my chest. The only thing covering my breasts is my pink silky bra. Soon enough, I take a step back and he takes one forward. I take three steps back and my back hits the stone cold wall. I take a small step forward so that my body doesn't touch it. Then, the lustful man pushes me against the wall. I try to push him away, but he doesn't move.

"Could you move so I could get my top back?" I ask him politely as I look at my red top that is now lying on the cold floor.

There was no response…

"Move out of my fucking way!" I shout at him.

Still he didn't budge.

"You know, Sakura-chan… You're very sexy when you're angry." He whispers huskily in my ear.

"That's Haruno to you."

I can't take this anymore. I feel like screaming, but nothing comes out. Then I let out a small yelp as he places a gazillion butterfly kisses along my neck.

Then he leans forward and kisses me. I resist, but then he pinches my butt and I open my mouth. At that moment, he slips his tongue into my mouth. We have a little battle between our tongues then it goes wild.

Our kiss soon turns into a passionate one. I know I'm getting wetter and wetter every time he touches me. I break the kiss and he soon begins to rain more butterfly kisses on my chest. I fail to notice his skillful fingers unhook my bra. My breasts are exposed to the world while he is still fully dressed. I turn the tables by pulling is shirt and pivoting on my heel so that now he is trapped against the wall. I slowly unbutton his shirt to reveal a godly chest.

"Sakura…" He moans

Then he grabs my wrists and now I end up against the wall again.

"Hey… I was trying to have some fun." I groan as he sucks one of my nipples and plays with the other.

When he finishes sucking my nipple, he says, "You're too slow."

Then I arch my back as he begins sucking my other nipple and uses his nimble fingers to play with my breasts. He stops sucking and begins to massage my breasts again. I feel myself get wetter. I start gasping with excitement when he pulls me down onto the ground. With one quick movement, he removes the shirt that was still on him. He takes off his belt and takes his pants off as I remove my mini skirt. We remove our shoes and socks. Then, we are both left there half naked. I still have my knickers and he still has his boxers. He slowly removes my knickers with his teeth and stares at my pink curls. Then he runs his hand down my slit, I arch my back as I moan in pleasure. He places love bites all over the inside of my thighs and kiss my belly button. I watch him thrust two fingers in me. I pant and moan as I feel myself getting tighter and tighter. He's still thrusting his two fingers in and out until I scream…

"SASUKE!"

He smirks… I come down from my high just in time to see him remove his boxers. I stare at the size of his dick and wonder how I the heck does it always fit… I watch him reach into his pants and pull out a condom. He slips into it and slowly enters me. At first, we keep a slow pace, but then we go ballistic and start grinding each other. Faster and faster... and faster.

"Oh… Hmmm… Sasuke-kun! Oh Kami… Sasuke-kun!" I yelp.

"Keep saying my name…"

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! SASUKE-KUN!" I scream out.

I dig my nails into his back as he keeps thrusting in and out. Then he whispered dirty words into my ear… This is nothing like my boyfriend… It was so much better. He continues pulling out and plunging back in again...

"You feel so warm and tight. You fuckin' feel great."

I only moan more as I feel myself tightening… I know it's coming…

"Cum for me you little fucker." He seductively says into my ear

Those words set me off and I scream his name as I came. He came right after me and collapses. He rolls off of me…

--

We are lying on the floor.

I remember my head banging into books, his groans and my screams. No one was around.

I suddenly realize… My boss, Uchiha Sasuke, is my drug.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Office Affair**

Written by: Knarly Narutard

Summary: He's a jerk. I'm a whore. He's my boss. I'm his slave. He's my drug. I'm his consumer…

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

A/N: I'm glad that I got some positive and negative feed back about my story. So I'm here to give you another chapter. I also have a question for all you readers. Is the 1st chapter to short or long? Or is it the right length for a chapter?

* * *

I slowly walk back to my office. Fortunately, my office is on the second floor of the building, so I don't have to worry about being exhausted after walking two flights of stairs. I get a little bit antsy after reaching the floor where all my friends… and my boyfriend work. 

"Sa-Ku-Ra-CHAN!" An obnoxious voice calls out.

I turn around and find my blonde-haired knuckle-headed boyfriend smiling at me.

I frown, "Who invited you here?"

Naruto makes a sad face.

"HAHA! Just kidding!" I laugh.

Naruto gives me a brilliant smile that can make anyone feel special. The thing is, I just couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Naruto was a faithful boyfriend… He's sweet and… I just don't deserve him…

"Lighten up, Sakura-chan!" Naruto says as he pats my back.

I give him a smile.

"Naruto-kun… Don't you have to go work?" I ask him.

He grins, "Ah! Boss-teme won't mind. He's in a meeting anyway."

"I see…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day comes to an end, I put some documents into my briefcase. As soon as I look up, Naruto is there waiting for me. I give him a flashy smile, hiding my inner feelings.

"Sakura-chan! Let's go eat-"

"Yeah yeah… I know… Ramen."

"Wow! You're right. I do want to eat Ramen!" Naruto says as he rubs his tummy.

_'I would know since I've been with you for about a year…'_

Then it hit me, our first anniversary as a boyfriend and girlfriend is in a week and I almost forgot!

I hit my forehead as Naruto and I walk out of the company. Just as we our about to enter Naruto's shiny silver Mercedes, I hear a low voice greet us.

"Ah… Uzumaki-san… Haruno-san…"

"Oh, hey boss!" Naruto greets our boss in an unfashionable way.

"Please… Call me Uchiha-san. Boss makes me sound… old."

"Ah… Okay…"

"We will be leaving now, Uchiha-san." I bow.

Naruto bows as well. We enter the car and I watch the Uchiha's dark orbs watching…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you find Uchiha-san creepy?" Naruto asks as he slurps more noodles into his mouth.

"I guess so…" I say as I stare at the contents of my soup.

"What's even scarier is that he's about the same age as us…" Naruto stares at my bowl.

"Hmm… He must be really smart to make it into the business as a big image in the company…"

"Are you going to eat that?" Naruto asks as he points at my Ramen that I didn't touch.

"No… You can have it."

I push the bowl towards Naruto and put my elbow on the table. I lean into my hand and daydream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto drops me off at my apartment, he kisses my forehead and bids me farewell. Before he leaves, I grab the back of his shirt and make him turn around and face me.

"Why don't you stay here for the night? It looks like it's about to rain." I say as I stare up into the gloomy sky.

"Hm… Yeah sure." Naruto grins.

I grab his hand and drag into my apartment building. I wave a little 'hello' to the people that pass by. As we reach the door of my flat, I grab a key out of my purse and open the door. As we enter, I calmly shut the door behind me and switch on the lights.

"Your flat is pretty clean. I wish mine was as clean as yours." Naruto sighs.

I giggle, "That's cause' you never take the time to clean. You only eat, eat, eat and ea-"

"I like playing too!" Naruto grabs my waist.

"Hey! Hey! Not so fast!"

"Why not?"

"Cause' I was thinking we could take a dip in the bath." I suggest.

"You want to do it in there!" Naruto exclaims.

"I don't know, it depends if I'm in the mood."

Naruto laughs.

"Wait here." I say as I point at the leather sofa.

"M'kay…"

I walk into the bathroom and close the door shut. I slump against the door and curl myself into a ball.

_'Damn… I have to break things up with Sasuke before Naruto finds out… and I can't keep living like this... feeling... Guilty.'_

I stand up confidently and turn the knob of the old-style bathtub. I always think the bathtubs with the lion paws are cute. I watch the water run into the tub… Like a waterfall…

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

I suddenly shake my head and listen to Naruto's complaints coming from the other side of the door.

"Could you hurry up Sakura-chan? I wanna sleep with you!"

I sigh, "Stop acting like a baby... and are you really that excited to take a bath?"

"But it's with you, isn't it?"

I laugh, "Just a minute."

I yank my clothes off and stare at the full length mirror. I observe my reflection…

_'Damn… Stupid purple mark… I don't need you right now…'_

I dump my clothes in a basket and turn around to see water overflowing from the tub.

_'SHIT!'_

I run to the tub and turn the knob so it stops flowing. I step into the bathtub and sit there quietly. I put some substance in the tub to make bubbles and begin to play with them.

"NARUTO-kun!"

Naruto comes storming in and looks at me anxiously. He suddenly strips in front of me and I laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asks as he looks at me with a wide grin.

"Nothing."

Out of no where, Naruto jumps in the bathtub and lands on me.

"Hey, hey! Don't get so excited."

Naruto pouts and I laugh at him.

"This isn't romantic at all." I say.

"Oh… So you want it to be romantic huh?"

"Huh?"

Naruto suddenly changes personalities and becomes serious.

"Sakura-chan…" He calls out as he runs a hand through my hair.

He leans forward and gently lifts my chin until I look into his brilliant blue orbs. He lightly traces a pattern above my breast. He leans forward until his mouth captures mine. He's kissing me; it's sweet and firm. His mouth is opening mine. His arm slyly wraps around me waist and pulls me towards him. I find myself feeling the ridges of his muscles.

Oh… It's going quick… His hands… His fingers are…I'm panting under his rough touch. Oh… It's in… I scream his name as I feel him move inside of me…

"I love you." He says before closing his eyes.

I try to say something, but nothing comes out. I pretend to be tired.

I close my eyes and wonder if I really love him…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Office Affair**

Written by: Knarly Otaku

Summary: He's a jerk. I'm a whore. He's my boss. I'm his slave. He's my drug. I'm his consumer…

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

A/N: Yes… Really late update… I have a life you know. It's the summer. Time to go out! Well, I give my deepest apologies, but now I'm back full with ideas. So I'm going to start off a little slow.

* * *

_Recap:_

_"I love you." Naruto says before closing his eyes. _

_I try to say something, but nothing comes out. I pretend to be tired. _

_I close my eyes and wonder if I really love him…_

* * *

By the time I woke up, I notice the smell of sizzling eggs and bacon in the air. I sit up on my bed to see Naruto leaning against the door with a mug in his hands. I wriggle my way out of bed and yawn, my mind still groggy. I look out the window and see that the sky is brightly lit by the sun. 

"Oh, my god! What time is it?!" I exclaim as I pull a drawer open.

Things go flying everywhere. You name it: camisoles, shirts, bras, panties, pants, skirts…

"Calm down, we still have an hour 'til 8." Naruto chuckles

I look up to him. He's fully dressed in a nice suit, while I'm… naked. I blush and grab an article of clothing from the floor and cover my exposed body. Unfortunately the article of clothing I picked was a pink lacy bra. I throw it at Naruto.

"Please…GET OUT!"

"Ok, I'm going…" Naruto sighs

I head over to the bathroom and make sure Naruto isn't sneaking around. I close the door behind me and turn the shower on, the same one where I 'did it' with Naruto last night. I step into the shower and let the warm water run down my back. I lean against the wall in defeat and wonder what to do with my 'situation'.

At the moment, my feelings are messed up. My mind is bent on the idea of love.

What is it? Is it when you think about your partner all the time? Or when your heart beats really fast when you're next to the person? Or a feeling that makes you feel all warm inside? What is love?

I feel like pulling my hair out.

_'That's it! This shower is driving me crazy!'_

When I finally stepped out of the bathroom, Naruto's sitting on the couch in the kitchen-dining-living room.

"You took a long time." Naruto points out.

I shrug and look around for some sort of sign.

"You're food is on the table. I made it myself." Naruto smiles

I smile back, "I better not die from this."

I fork some bacon and bite into it.

"So?"

"Not bad."

Naruto smiles with that goofy grin of his...

10 minutes later, we're running out the apartment and entering Naruto's car.

There is an awkward silence during the ride to work. I'm trapped between Naruto and Sasuke. To make things worse, I don't even understand my own feelings anymore.

Once arrived, I get out of the car and tell Naruto to go ahead without me.

When he's out of sight, I sneak to the back of the building and let out a sigh when I'm sure no one is there. I slump down, head buried in my hands.

"I'm PATHETIC!" I scream.

"Why is that?" A husky voice asks.

I jump up in surprise. I turn my head to the right and find myself staring at my boss.

I sigh as I slouch down again, "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. My feelings, I don't understand them anymore. It's one big mess."

Uchiha sits down next to me, "Hmm…"

"Wait, why am I telling you this?!" I exclaim

"Continue…" He says

"..."

"Listen, if we all knew what we are feeling, then we wouldn't make so many mistakes in our relationships."

"Yeah… I guess…"

"But you shouldn't worry too much… because there will always be people with you."

I turn my head to the side to see my boss staring at me. Then, I notice that the gap between our faces is getting smaller and smaller…

I can't take my eyes off of his lips… I close my eyes… Then a mental image of Naruto waving at me appears.

I suddenly open my eyes, "NO!"

I shove Sasuke away from me.

"…" He looks away.

"I'm sorry… I knew bad things would happen ever since I started seeing you… and yet I…"

"It's fine…" He coolly runs a hand through his hair.

'Wow… That's all he has to say… I was expecting him to say _'Give up Naruto and choose me! _Or _'You'll regret your decision…'_ WHOA! What am I thinking? This is for the best anyway…'

"That's all you have to say…?" I gape.

'Geez… Now it sounds like I wanted him to kiss me.'

"What more do I need to say?" He looks at me with indifference.

"…I don't know… I thought I was more then a sex buddy to you…" I suddenly blurt out.

'Oops… I take that back! It sounds like I fancy Sasuke…'

"…You are…" He whispers in a barely audible voice.

I look into his eyes and sink deep into his dark orbs.

"I-I… I don't know anything anymore!" I cry.

Soon enough, I find myself embracing Sasuke. He silently strokes my hair and listens to me cry.

I look up to him.

He wipes my tears away with one finger.

I gaze into his mysterious orbs.

He pulls me closer to him…

Centimeters away…

Finally…

We kiss.

* * *

Normal POV

"Hey, Ino-chan." A lazy voice called.

"Yeah?" Ino looked up from her desk to see Shika.

"Isn't Sakura-san seeing Naruto-kun?" Shikamaru randomly asked

"Yeah… I heard from Naruto himself that he's crazy about Sakura."

"Hmm… So it wouldn't be right if Sasu-…. I mean, our boss was kissing Sakura-san?"

* * *

EDIT -- making normal POV in past tense, because present tense... is a drag. 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Office Affair**

Written by: Knarly Otaku

Summary: He's a jerk. I'm a whore. He's my boss. I'm his slave. He's my drug. I'm his consumer…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto.

A/N: I've finally thought about it thoroughly... So I have this story planned out... (Or so I think) But I might end up changing somethings from my original idea... So please don't be mad and just enjoy this chapter that I've written for my lovely and important readers who support me.

* * *

Recap: 

"_Hey, Ino-chan." A lazy voice called._

"_Yeah?" Ino looked up from her desk to see Shika._

"_Isn't Sakura-san seeing Naruto-kun?" Shikamaru randomly asked_

"_Yeah… I heard from Naruto himself that he's crazy about Sakura."_

"_Hmm… So it wouldn't be right if Sasu-…. I mean, our boss was kissing Sakura-san?"

* * *

_

Normal POV

"What are you getting at?" Ino inquired

"…I think I saw your precious Sasuke-sama kissing Sakura-san…" Shikamaru replied

The blonde haired girl blinked a couple times and she took a deep breath.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?"** Ino roared

For a while, the once noisy office was now silent. A few seconds later, whispers spread across the room. Soon enough the whispers turned into a tumultuous mess.

"I didn't know Ino-san was insane." One person said

"Maybe it's that time of the month!" Another joked

"…scary…" "I think she doesn't have any manners." "What the hell?"

Ino's face turned red with chagrin.

"Ugh… Shikamaru-kun, do something… NOW!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Why are women so troublesome?"

He turned to face his colleagues, "…You guys shouldn't take Ino-san seriously… She didn't get enough sleep, so she's just moody. That's all."

Soon enough, the atmosphere was back to normal.

"My Sasuke-sama would never kiss Haruno-san." Ino lifted her chin up in the air

"Believe what you want. I'm going."

The lazy man waved a good-bye without looking back. All Ino did was glare at him, not wanting to believe the terrible news he had just told her.

* * *

Sakura POV

'_Is it really alright to feel this warm?'_ I question myself.

'It felt different from his normal kisses. This time it wasn't a kiss filled with lust. It was a sweet and tender kiss. One that made my worries vanish into thin air. For those few seconds where his lips were in contact with mine, I felt myself melting away in pure bliss.'

I shake my head. I put my hand on my chest. My heart is pounding from the excitement.

"Oh... What should I do?" I ask aloud.

Step by step, I reach a white door. On the other side lie my co-workers and friends.

Just before opening the door, I stop and wonder.

'_It's best that I avoid Naruto and Uchiha-san for the time being. I need some time to think…'_

"Yosh!" I say triumphantly with my first in the air

I take a big breath and push the door open.

I smile at my fellow colleagues as I walk pass them. Suddenlu, I feel a hand tap my shoulder several times.

"Sakura-chan!"

'_Great… Naruto-kun just had to pop up at the worst time possible.'_

I give him a fake smile.

"I thought something happened to you." Naruto grins, "You sure took a long time…"

I laugh, "Oh… I'm sorry. Did I worry you?"

Naruto blushes as he scratches his head.

"Oh…" I say, "Well, I got to go and get something real quick."

I run as fast as I can to the elevator and rapidly start pressing the 'up' button.

'_Hurry up…'_

"Hey! Sakura-chan, that wasn't very nice of you!" I hear Naruto shout in the distance

I hear a ring signaling the elevator doors to open. To my surprise, I come face to face with another guy who I don't want to talk to… Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto calls impatiently.

I'm about to dash away to a safer place, but I feel arms pulling me in the elevator before the doors close.

I pout, "That wasn't very nice of you to do that."

"It seemed to me that you were trying to get rid of that troublesome idiot." The handsome looking man next to me smirks

"It's none of your business." I cross my arms, "Anyway, Naruto-kun is not an idiot."

"Hmmm… I see…"

For a while, his dark orbs observe me.

"Is there something wrong?" I rudely ask

"Just wondering what floor you were going to…" He quietly replies

'_Woops… I completely forgot to press a button to a random floor…I think 7 will have to do.'_

"Why don't we have a nice cup of tea in my office, Haruno-san?"

I stare at him with a surprised look on my face.

'It feels like Uchiha-san has been talking a lot today. And I don't think it's normal. Usually, he has issues with his pride and tends to be cold and indifferent. But today, it seems that he has had a change of hearts.'

Uchiha coughs.

"Sorry?"

"Don't say sorry. Say yes."

"Yes?"

"Alright…"

I raise my eyebrow and examine Uchiha's face.

'One could say that he looks giddy today, but I think that would be over the limit.'

DING

The elevator doors open to reveal an immaculate looking sitting area. The floors are shimmering with brilliance. And the modern looking furniture is simply astounding. Before long, I find myself sitting comfortably on a leather couch and admiring the large waiting room. It no longer seems like I'm at work...

"Uchiha-sama, may I be of assistance?" A sophisticated lady politely asks Sasuke

_'Haha! Is that a maid?'_

"We won't be long."

I look up and glare at the man.

"What do you mean **we**?"

"You agreed to come to my office. I am only granting your wish." The filthy rich man says in a snobby way.

I stand up and obediently follow him. It seems to me that this man is up to something.

I hold my breath as I enter the 'forbidden' office of Uchiha Sasuke.

It isn't a normal office. No. It is grand and extravagant. A chandelier hangs in the middle of this large room. It is decorated with portraits of people and a few other expensive looking things. I take a step closer and read the label under one of the paintings.

"Madara Uchiha." I read out loud.

"He was the founder of this company." Sasuke informs me as he walks towards his desk

I notice his desk is stacked with papers.

I mumble to myself, "That's a lot of papers…"

"Take a seat." Sasuke points at the chair right in front of his desk

I sit down and suspiciously watch him walk in front of the big glass window. You can see most parts of the city from the window.

The man in front of me turns to speak.

"Haru-"

"I have a question." I abruptly cut him off.

He glances at me.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"Think before you ask such a stupid question." He glares.

I pout.

'_What a rude man. And I almost convinced myself that he changed for the better. HA! What the hell... I guess he's the same cold-hearted bastard.'_

There is a brief moment of silence.

"**SASUKE!!!**" A girly voice shrieks on the other side of the door.

"Not her again…" Uchiha grumbles.

I turn around and out of the blue, the door is knocked down.

Out of the dust a girl with long red hair and glasses emerges.

* * *

You win 100 points if you can guess who the girl is!!! 

Anyway... I'm sorry if you, the readers, think that this chapter was short. But on word it was about 5 pages and a bit. (It's only because I skip a line after each time people talk)

I was on a writing spree by the way. No more writter's block. So... YEAH! (I could've written more, but now I must study)

Please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Office Affair**

Written by : Knarly Otaku

Summary: He's a jerk. I'm a whore. He's my boss. I'm his slave. He's my drug. I'm his consumer…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N: Someone please hit me right now for being very late with this. Moushiwake arimasen deshita. _bows_  
Recently, I've been trying to learn Japanese. And my schedule has been pretty hectic. I won't give you anymore excuses, so please read and enjoy the story.

* * *

Out of the dust a girl with long red hair and glasses emerges.

"Sasuke-kun!" The red head let out a squeal of excitement, "Let's do some hot stuff together."

The lady blushes when she takes her glasses to reveal her fierce red eyes. Carefully, she places them on Sasuke's desk. She put on a somewhat sexy pout as if she was begging him to have sex with her. It seems she was hoping to win his arousal.

At the sight of this lady, I can't help feeling disgusted at her behavior towards Uchiha. So he's good-looking and smart, but she's throwing herself all over Sasuke like a whore. I silently watch her try to make her way into Uchiha's pants. I couldn't help but feel a little distraught looking at the two together.

'This girl… She's probably nothing more then a sex toy for Sasuke.'

I didn't understand the feeling in the pit of my stomach. It didn't make any sense for me to make a fuss over him. It wasn't like I held any feelings for him, neither did he. I already have Naruto, so there is no need to keep Sasuke. That's right. There's no point to my relationship with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." She giggles as she nibbles on Sasuke's ear.

I silently disappear into the background and watch the couple enter their own little world. I observe Karin move behind Sasuke and hug him. As she begins to grind into him, I wonder if she still hasn't sensed my presence. Trying to gain his attention, the woman places tiny kisses on his collarbone. In her last attempt, she pivots him around and tries to pull his pants down. With a placid face, the raven haired man grabs her arms and pins her against the enormous glass window.

"Kiss me Sasuke. Make love to me Sasuke." She says with impure intentions.

"Don't order me around Karin." He coldly pushes the red head aside and smoothes out the crinkles in his suit.

Still unaware of my existence, the one known as Karin stands up and utters, "I want you in me."

I suddenly cough to make her aware to gain Karin's attention. While blushing, the red-head takes her glasses from the desk and wittingly pulls them up with a finger. Trying to regain her composure, she quickly fixes the creases on her crimson red lacy tank top.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing here?!" She rudely asks pointing a thin finger at me.

"I'm-"

"She's an acquaintance." The raven-haired man calmly states.

Karin snorts.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to her?" Sasuke looks at Karin.

"Hmph. Why should I introduce myself to a commoner like her?"

I slightly raise an eyebrow.

"Umm... My name is Haruno Sakura. It is a pleasure to meet you." I hold out my hand and try to be as polite as possible.

She slaps my hand away in nausea. I'm hardly able to control myself from screaming at her.

"Hmph. My name is Karin, daughter of a famous tycoon and currently Uchiha Sasuke's. Feel free to call me Uchiha-sama."

'Did she just say to call her Uchiha-sama?!'

I gape at her.

"Oh. You didn't know?" She cackles, "You're a pitiful woman not to know who **I** am."

"I'm sorry but my parents never educated me to know about slutty rich bitches like you." I whisper inaudibly.

"Did you say something?" Karin asks while attempting to look sophisticated.

"Nothing at all." I reply with a smug smile.

"Sasuke, snookum... This woman is such pathetic sight. Why don't we hire her as I maid so she can earn money to buy decent clothing?"

"That wouldn't do. She's too smart for that kind of job." Sasuke blandly utters

"How about… my personal secretary?" Karin questions

I quietly watch the two exchange dim-witted ideas about **my** future. It was unbearable; I was being discussed about like I was a thing… More like a slave. Either way, I wasn't going to just sit there and let them decide on what I should be or do.

I impolitely stand up and say, "I'm sorry, but at the moment I must going. I bid you two farewell. I also hope you will continue your dry humping activities while I'm gone. Good bye."

I storm out of my boss' office in flash. Soon enough, I'm in the lobby waiting for the elevator.

_DING_

The elevator doors open and I step in. As the doors are about to close, my boss runs inside.

Complete silence. Actually, a very awkward silence is amid us. The deathly silence, panting in the corner of the elevator, is unbearable.

"Why the FUCK are you here?" I angrily shout to fill in the absence of sound.

"Cause' I wanna be."

I turn to glare at him. His dark orbs are intensely looking at mine with... with lust. He slowly approaches me with a serious look on his face, one that I've never really seen before. Then, out of the blue, he licks my cheek.

"OKAY!" I push him back, "First of all, what the HELL was that? Secondly, you are suppose to be making love with your girlfriend."

My eyes look straight into his. Emptiness. A black void that sucks me in.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugs.

"Is that your answer?" I look at him with disapproval.

"What do you want me to say?" He asks as he enticingly licks his lips.

I tell him in a straight forward manner, "We're through. We're over."

He opens his mouth to say something, but ends up closing it.

_DING_

The elevator doors open. I walk out of the cramp space.

'I have successfully ended my relationship with my boss.'

However, as I turn the corner, a hand roughly grabs my arm.

'I spoke to soon...'

"What is it now?" I turn to glare at Sasuke.

With a dangerous look, my boss says to me, "You will not end this affair with me. I will end it when I desire for I am an U-CHI-HA."

I cower before my superior.

"We're going."

"Where are we going? I demand to know!" I protest.

"Shut up damn woman! We go where I want to go. No questions asked."

Before I know it, I am in a limo sitting next to a very pissed off Uchiha.

--

Somewhere in a room

I wake up to sound of birds chirping outside. For a second, I'm disorientated by the unfamiliar surroundings. I'm unaware of the time, place and date. Suddenly, my crime snaps into focus. I sit up too quickly, and I feel the room spin. My boss' back is to me, bare and sculpted. I lightly poke him with one finger. He rolls over and looks at me with satisfaction. I raise an eyebrow. As I start to get out of the bed, I realize that I am naked. I quickly sit back down and cover myself with a pillow. It takes me a while to process the facts...

"What the hell happened yesterday?!"

* * *

Readers might feel that Sasuke was somewhat out of character in this chapter, but there is an ulterior motive to it. Because an Uchiha always gets what an Uchiha wants.

Please note that I hate Karin. Any action that happens between Karin and Sasuke makes me puke. Also whenever I mention her name it makes me gag

By the way, next chapter will have a high content of... smut. Soooooo... REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Office Affair**

Written by : Knarly Otaku

Summary: He's a jerk. I'm a whore. He's my boss. I'm his slave. He's my drug. I'm his consumer…

Disclaimer: The owner of Naruto is in fact Kishimoto and not myself.

A/N: Long awaited chapter is here. I wish to apologize to everyone. And I'd like to thank nassima123‏ who motivated me to continue this story.

* * *

_"What the hell happened yesterday?!"_

I look at Sasuke to see him smirking, "Well good morning to you too."

'He doesn't even care. Somehow we are on the same bed in some unknown place and he doesn't care. What do I do? Naruto will suspect that I'm cheating on him.'

"Don't try to avoid the question. Obviously if we are both naked, something suspicious happened between us."

"Hn."

I feel a slender hand touch my arm. I shiver.

'What do I do in this kind of situation?'

I attempt to put on a brave front.

"You know what! You should be ashamed of yourself. You are like a hormonal teenager who's unable to control your own body." I suddenly cry out.

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Tch… Smart ass." I mumble to myself.

I spot my clothes on the other side of the room.

Before I get up, a drowsy voice asks, "Aren't you interested in what happened yesterday?"

I sit down and glare at the arrogant egotistical man.

"Let me guess…" I pause for a moment, "You raped me."

There's an uncomfortable silence. I watch Sasuke stare up into the ceiling as if he was recollecting his memory from the day before.

"The willing can't be raped." He nonchalantly replies.

"What?"

"To put it bluntly… I fucked you senseless."

I stare at him for a while unable to register the words. I felt a burning sensation in my throat. Actually, it was more similar to the feeling of swallowing your own puke. It's like it comes up into your mouth, but you swallow it back down so it doesn't come out.

Soon enough, my head is pounding and I can't think straight. The whole room is spinning in circles.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

"Sa-ku-ra…" His voice was low and intimate.

I felt breathless, hearing him say my name with such a tone.

"Where are we?" I questioned the wicked man.

Without realizing anything, I was being shoved on to a comfy king-sized bed.

"Wait here. DON'T move." My boss hissed.

I observed my surroundings. The room was truly strange. It looked like something out of those more hentai mangas where the heroine is trapped in a love hotel and she's about to get raped. There was one small coffee table in the corner where the fridge was. In front of a large window leading onto a terrace was a jungle of plants growing in bowls, planters and all kind of pots.

As I looked toward the other end of the room, my gaze landed with a thud on Sasuke. He had his collar loosened and tie thrown over his shoulder. I always thought that he looked good in suits, but he seemed more voluptuous at the moment.

'Well, he looks good in anything… And nothing.'

I slapped myself for being irrational.

I shivered as I suddenly felt a cold solid on my cheek. I looked at Uchiha who was holding two bottles of beer. I gladly took one from his hands and drank away my restlessness. A short while after, I walked over to the refrigerator. I chugged a second bottle of beer, but it did not quench my thirst. Feeling somewhat dizzy, I greedily drank my third bottle. I felt a buzz in my head. I was about to reach for another beer, but a hand refrained me from doing so.

Offended, I turned to look at the rude man.

"Why'd ya' do that?" I swayed dangerously as if I was about to pass out.

"…"

I awkwardly skipped back to the large bed.

"C'mere you..." I coaxed, wiggling my fingers, while balancing myself on the bed.

He slowly took one step.

"C'mon…" I whined like a child yearning for some candy.

One, two, three, four, five… I could feel his ragged breathing on my neck. My hands fingers were twining into Sasuke's soft soothing hair. I jerked on his black locks, pulling him close to me.

"We should stop. You're drunk…"

"Hmmm… When did you start caring?" I criticized.

Before he had time to say something else, my lips forcefully came upon his own, tongue barging entry into his mouth. Slowly, my hands travelled down. Having successfully removed the boy's trousers, my hands were snaking back down his stomach and to the hardening arousal that was only sheathed behind the thin material of his boxers. He slightly arched on the touch, his mouth opened to utter a small moan. A minute later, I pinned Sasuke to the bed, straddling him somewhat. I knew full well what I was aiming at, and aiming to get, whether the opposition liked it or not.

"Saku- mmm- Don't-!"

The tall figure pushed against me, but it was too late.

He arched convulsively against the cold touch as my fingers came past the barrier of his boxers and slipped their way around his hardening length. Despite the small protests, they just happened to fade and burn out with the murmured groan.

It seemed that his mind finally clicked on to what was happening, because he yanked me off of him with too much force.

"That hurt you know…" I complained as I rubbed my arm.

"I am supposed to be in control." His voice was hoarse.

"Oh really?"

I successfully held him down and grabbed his erection. Soon, my hand picked up a regular pace. Sasuke's head tipped back, the low groans pushing past the lips as he wriggled slightly. I understood that the slowness was pure torture for him.

"Faster." He commanded.

I picked up pace. His eyes widened as a stroke hit a certain peek. It seemed like he wouldn't last longer at this rate.

"Nngh…!"

I felt a creamy liquid on my hand. I squeezed lightly before letting go of Sasuke's length. He groaned in response. Suddenly, Sasuke got up and looked down on me. His eyes twinkled, hinting that something sparked in the back of his head. He grabbed my arm and captured his lips.

"On your knee's, _now_." He spoke in a commanding tone.

No longer feeling as tipsy, my actions were less clumsy. Instead, I was really moody and impatient.

As a few seconds passed, I stayed showing that I was not going to put myself below him

"_**Now **_Sakura." He hissed through gritted teeth.

I was growing more irritated as the man acted pompous. I was sure not to give in. I wasn't going to lose this game.

"Fuck sake." He mumbled.

He pushed me down roughly so my back was to him.

"Mm-Nngh-No-" I protested through the moans, "Wh-What the hell?!" I yelled slightly as I felt his fingers probed my entrance. My back arched. His fingers buried deep in my tight hole.

"What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He answered with sly smile on his face.

I squirmed slightly while his fingers travelled deeper into my core. I tried to move several times, but my knees were weak. I just shuddered involuntary as the fingers twisted, scissored and pushed back the muscles once again, bearing pain and hitting a slight pleasure. Before I had another chance to protest, Sasuke pulled his fingers out. I sighed.

"Did you honestly think it was over? You think I'd just finger you and let you leave after what you did." The taunting voice laughed.

I wiggled across the bed trying to escape.

"Stop squirming."

Sasuke smirked as he pushed his own length deep and hard into me, pounding slightly without warning.

"I'm only getting started."

He caressed my cheek.

"Sasu-"

I scratched down his back, getting a shudder of pleasure from him.

"I said stop squirming."

He pushed deeper still, his whole length now embedded deep in me as he came about finding a harsh, yet steady thrusting pattern and pace. I wailed slightly, the moans intercepting with each brief chance they got. I whipped my head round, having fallen backwards onto my back. Sasuke still grinded. Our bodies were slick with perspiration and trail of come that Sasuke had already given way for.

Sasuke had taken my nipple in hand, massaging it, caressing so lightly, teasing while pumped in and out. I tried hard to hide my moans from Sasuke.

Pounding deep into me, Sasuke's pants and slight grunts echoed in my ear. I groaned, feeling my own high or release building, knowing now that it was only a matter of time... I was no longer bothering to try to control myself. I arched warning Sasuke that I was near.

I was near ecstasy.

Sasuke seemed to give his hardest thrust yet on his release, burying the seed deep into me. It filled me. Sasuke watched as the liquid seeped from the gaps, panting heavily as he felt something slip on his fingers, a coy grin on his face as he realized the moaning and panting that escaped me now signified my release.

I was breathless. I slumped slightly from the way Sasuke began to move slowly. He slipped out of me, leaning softly against my skin. I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Sakura?" Saskue lightly shook my shoulder, panting somewhat from the high he'd just got. Sighing, he pulled himself up and covered me with one of the quilts.

_End of Flashback_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_RING RING RING_

It's my cellphone.

'What do I do?! What happens if it's Naruto? What do I say to him? Oh my god!'

_RING RING RING_

I urge myself to pick up.

_RING RING RING_

I slowly take my cellphone. I check the name.

Uzumaki Naruto.

_RING RING RING_

I scramble on my feet and start running around frantically.

'It is Naruto! What do I do?'

_BEEP_

I look at my cell phone. The screen flashes, "You have twelve voice messages."

"Shhhhit!" I cuss.

I quickly gather my clothes from the day before, which are strewn all across the floor. I blindly make my way to the bathroom. I close the door behind me and switch the lights on.

"Oh wow! There's a huge bath tub in here! It can fit like 15 people in it! And the toilet automatically flushes." I exclaim with surprise.

I mentally slap myself.

'Firstly, I should not be obsessing over some bathroom in some random place. Secondly, I have to get my ass out of here. NOW.'

I go into the shower and turn the knob. The water slides down my smooth creamy skin. I close my eyes and wonder if this is divine retribution.

---------

"Where are you going?" A harsh voice asks as I head to the door fully dressed.

"I'm leaving." I snap my head back to glare at my boss.

"Hn. Do whatever you want…"

I look at him with shock. My blood is boiling. I feel a pain in my chest.

"You don't make any sense."

I slam the door. My legs are weak. I slide down to lean against an insignificant wall. I hug my knees to my chest. Shaking with perpetual unease, I feel a stinging sensation that makes my eyes water. A deep feeling of loneliness lay in my heart. A deep blue ocean of emptiness known by no one. The sadness is unbearably heavy.

---------

I arrive home in a mess. My body weighs a million tons. Every time I move, pain shoots though my limbs. I am physically exhausted. My mind is undecided. It's enshrouded in confusion. I cannot begin to comprehend the multiple feelings bottled up inside. I can't tell the difference between right and wrong. If you gave me All I see is grey. Nothing is clear. There is no black and there is no white.

I toss my things onto the leather sofa. I head over to my small kitchen. I pour myself a glass of water to quench my thirst. I take a sip of the ice cold liquid and place the cup on the counter. I reach over for the phone attached to the wall and check my messages.

"It's Naruto. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight since it's the weekend tomorrow…"

_Friday 6:09 pm_

"Hey! It's me. I couldn't reach you on your cell phone. So just give me a ring when you get my message."

_Friday 6:17 pm_

"Yo! It's me. Again. I really have something important to tell you. So I'll call you later."

_Friday 6:54 pm_

"Sakura? Where are you? I can't contact your cell phone and I can only get to your answering machine. PLEASE call me as soon as you get my messages."

_Friday 7:36 pm_

"I swear this is the last one… But I REALLY need to talk to you!"

_Friday 8:25 pm_

"Sakura-chan! I'm sorry if I seem like a stalker! So… I'll just call you in the morning."

_Friday 9:13 pm_

I can picture him. His smile seeping into every crevice of his face and enveloping him like a slow flood. Not saying a word. Just smiling like nothing was wrong. I feel wrong. Dirty. That is the only way to describe how I feel right now. Nothing else can be said about the actions of my broken mind. As fantastic as my dreams may appear to be, they are nonetheless filthy and nevertheless irreversible.

_RING RING RING_

The phone rings loudly.

_RING RING RING_

I pick up the phone:

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's Naruto… Do you have time to meet somewhere right now?"

* * *

I'll do my best to update soon, but I'm not making any promises.


End file.
